Solid wood flooring is used in various applications including home, commercial, and sport flooring surfaces. Solid wood floors are desirable for aesthetic as well as functional reasons. In an athletic flooring application, solid wood floors provide a playing surface with desirable ball bounce characteristics while requiring relatively less maintenance than other flooring surfaces over the life of the flooring product. Conventional solid wood flooring surfaces used in athletic flooring applications utilize continuous solid wood slats or planks placed on sub-floor systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,710 to Randjelovic et al., for example, demonstrates widely used floating sports flooring system construction. The designs disclosed in this patent include resilient components resting on a supporting substrate which in turn supports a wooden sub-floor and flooring surface. A sub-floor is used to provide ventilation and minimize problems associated with expansion and contraction of the overlying hardwood surface. Conventional hardwood flooring systems thus require the use of a significant amount of wood resources and a significant amount of human resources to install. It is therefore desirable to have an improved hard wood flooring system that provides the same or similar characteristics as a conventional hard wood flooring system but without the attendant problems associated with the same.